Haunted
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: How will Alice live when jasper gets killed by the Volturi? Will she find comfort in someone else, or keep her heart fully for jasper? What will happen when they get an opportunity to change the past? Rated t for violence, swearing, ghost, and death. A/U book parings.
1. Chapter 1

What would you do?

here comes a story that has been chilling in my mind since the premier of bd2

* * *

Here it goes, we're about to do exactly like the vision had told us. This wasn't going to be good. I remember only two weeks ago, I had the vision. I was frozen as the vase in my hands slipped. If I had have been human, I probably would have passed out, as being a vampire, I didn't, but I felt dizzy. I had felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder and I could hear traces of my family saying "Alice? Alice, what did you see?" And a concerned renessmee say "auntie awice?" I couldn't speak. Shock maybe? I had then broken down in Jasper's arms. Of course since I was a vampire, I couldn't cry, but it was a state of it. Gasping for air I didn't need, and feeling as if someone had stabbed me in the stomach with a samurai sword, once I calmed down a little I had turned to my family, met glances with Edward and ran upstairs. I simply couldn't have re-explained what I had just seen. It had been too much. I had laid on jasper and I's bed, I had heard Edward explaining what he read my mind and saw "she freaked because she saw jasper get killed." I had heard him say. At that moment he had appeared beside me "Ali?" He had asked softly. I had looked up at him "hey jazz." He had then sat beside me and stroked my hair "is that really what you saw? " I had nodded sadly as I layed my head in his lap. "I'm sorry." I had said quietly "why are you sorry?" He had asked "you've done nothing wrong." I had sighed "I'm sorry I drove you in to this. Your going to...to d-die. Because of me and my damn power. If I had of never seen the vision of them, we wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be about to die. Or if... If we hadn't have helped save Bella, she would have died. Renessmee wouldn't have ever been born, and we wouldn't be in this situation." I had explained feeling like a monster for regretting saving Bella and hating my power that had done so much good. He had chuckled "Alice, I won't die." He had said pulling me closer. I had then had an idea.

"What if, we could find another half breed?" I had suggested "it's worth a shot, I mean if we're going to die anyway." He had looked down at me "no one is going to die darlin' " he had promised me

"Alice!" Nahuel called interrupting my moment of horror "I looked up "huh? Oh, right." The snow started to stick. "Here it goes." I stepped out of the woods, and made my way over to aro

"she won't be a threat" I called aro met my eyes "may I show you?" I asked and offered my hand. He watched the vision "I don't believe you." I mouthed to Bella to send Renessmee away. Here went the fight. In two hours, jasper would be dead. I'd miss him beyond what my brain could handle "your doubting my power? Your denying that you just saw yourself dead?" I challenged "how do I know you didn't make it up?" He asked "because I didn't!" I said getting a bit annoyed "I'm still not convinced." He replied "It doesn't matter what I show you!" I said and hit him. At that moment, I realized what I'd done. Dammit. Two guards caught my arms I tried to wiggle free "LET HER GO" Carlisle cried and jumped in the air "CARLISLE NO!" I screeched this had been in the vision. I didn't want him to die for me! He had Esme.

I tried to break free but was forced to watch aro kill him and through his head in the fire Esme screamed and made a face id never seen, i wasn't sure which was worse, esme's pain or Carlisle being dead. Jasper came to my defense, but the guards caught him I managed to meet Jasper's eyes as I squeaked "never forget. I've always loved you, and I always will, your my everything." I told him then screamed "JASPER! JANE! She's behind you!" And like that, my jasper was dead

a flash back of everything began. All those years and no new memories to be made.i remember when I saw him in a vision first. I was just 5. I was in the asylum already. I was having a very bad day. Then I saw him. I had to Escape. Then The diner, I remember when I first saw him in person. He was amazing, his black eyes shown, he was hungry. we'd go hunting after this. His amazing blonde curls, he was soaked from the rain, I was fangirling in my mind a bit i had been sitting on a barstool, I saw him and life became livable again. He came over to me "you kept me waiting long enough." I had said "my apologies ma'am" he had replied he was a southern gentleman. I think I melted when he said that. Then we hung out forever and I saw a vision of the Cullen's. it had been maybe 2 am when I had screamed to jasper "SOMEONE WANTS US! THERE'S A COVEN WHO WE'LL HAVE A HAPPY EVER AFTER WITH! I had been bouncing. I'd never been wanted before that moment. It had been a nice feeling. That was when jasper and I had our first kiss. He had trapped me against a tree and gently pressed his lips to mine. After 20 years, we found them finally. Then when Bella had come around. Jasper knew it would be nothing but trouble, apparently he was right. We had saved her from James,Laurent,Victoria,Riley,even Bree. But aro ended it all. My soulmate, my other half. Gone.

"JASPER! NO! NO! No you can't be dead!" I screeched and started, wait, crying? Crying blood? So if we really are that sad, we can cry blood? That seemed to spark the guards interest, they let me go. I killed them both. "No one. Messes. With. My. JASPER." I screamed and attacked Jane she seemed scared. I pinned her down and took her arms and put my foot on her back and pulled, then tossed her in the fire. "Burn in hell bitch." I said watching her burn as I heard Emmett scream "ROSALIE!" I turned. Why hadnt I seen this? Did I stop watching after jasper? Oh my god. My sister just got killed because of me. Could this get any worse? "Sulpicia!" Aro cried I smiled greatly "how do you like it!?" I screamed and threw her in the fire. Aro looked at me in rage and disbelief I stood tauntingly smirking evilly "come at me bro." I tempted "you can't hurt me now. At this point I'd rather be dead." I stalked toward him "you single handedly killed my soulmate." He said in disbelief. "people under estimate me." I replied back as I stepped on his chest pinning him down. "But you're so tiny." He said in disbelief.

At that moment I had him right where I wanted him. I stood him up and jumped on his shoulders like jasper taught me and snapped his neck and threw it in the fire. If jasper were here he'd be proud. Esme and I automatically ran into each others arms and started bawling. Both of are mates had been burnt. Or at least there heads. Emmett was hopelessly trying to fix Rosalie her neck had been snapped but not burnt. Emmett finally came over and joined us. I leaned on his shoulder he pet my hair "I love you Emmett." I said softly and hugged him "love you too pixie." He said looking down at me "are you okay?" I asked "no, but I will be." He replied

As we were cleaning up everything, we piled the remains of our beloved mates just to see if we could find all the parts of one and save him, we found Carlisle's headless body, no head. As for me, I found Jasper's head. His body was no where to be found though. Esme and I had a similar thought "jaslisle?" We had said at the same time then decided that would be to weird. "So do we burn them or burry them?" I asked wiping away a tear of blood. esme paused. "I think I'll bury him. It seems more honorable. I nodded in agreement. "Esme I miss him." I said crying again "me too, Hun." She said wrapping an arm around me "should we try to forget?" I asked "but I don't want to forget." She said looking down at carlise "I loved him too much."

Emmett still was desperately trying to save rose "esme, can we go home? I know I'm a vampire and I can't sleep, but I'm tiered." She stoked my hair "sure sweetie." I kissed jazz's forehead for the last time ever as he buried him like the strong proud solider he was. "I'll never forget you." I told him quietly "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

What would you do 2

The treaty was over, we were free to go wherever when ever so I decided to visit the Lappish cliff. I sat against a tree stump and looked down at the rushing water. I was thinking about jumping. Not to hurt myself, just for fun. Bella had said it was fun, and I was a vampire, so I'd be okay I sighed looking down "I smell wolf." I said quietly aloud 'oh, right. This is lapush' I remembered as I thought to myself. I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face in my knees I was still having trouble comprehending that jasper was gone everything was over. I hadn't been this empty since the days of the asylum I wished he were here. I needed him now more than ever. "oh jasper." I said quietly I felt a hand on my shoulder "Alice?" Seth's voice asked, I looked up "hey." He looked down at me "what's wrong?" I shook my head "jasper." I said breaking into tears "he's hurt?" Seth asked hugging me "no, he got- h-he got k-killed. By Jane. The short blonde one." I said trying not to loose it. He stood back looking at me "oh, oh Alice, I'm sorry. i Shouldn't have asked." I smiled a little "it's alright Seth. You didn't know. I need to head home. Esme's getting worried." I told him. He nodded once. I stepped back, but I had been closer to the edge than a realized. My foot slipped as I fell into the water it felt as if I'd never stop falling. The cliff was higher than I took in account for the water was really cold even though that didn't bother me. I swam above water again, only to be knocked back under by another wave. At this point I was getting annoyed. I heard a voice call "ALICE!" As I continued to fight the waves. I hit my head on a rock. Everything went dark.

*seth*

I had just hugged Alice goodbye. She had told me Esme was getting worried. I had no idea her mate had died, along with dr. C and blondie, Jacob never told me her real name. I'd never seen Alice like this. It kinda worried me. She resembled slightly when I had first met Bella, except Alice, had come out of the house and wasn't doing a bunch of crazy crap, and honestly was much less annoying, and pretty. her usual bubbly attitude was gone, but wasn't as bad as Bella had been. I wished there had have been something I could have done. Anything. As she released her hug she took a step back. Shit. I reached out hoping it wasn't too late for her to grab my hand. It was though. "ALICE!" I called "I'm going to get help!" I phased an ran back to the pack '_JACOB. THE CLIFF. ALICE FELL. I THINK SHE'S HURT, THE WATER WAS ROUG_H.' I didn't get a response so I sat at the top of the cliff and howled as loud as I could. '_Seth, are you okay?_' Leah asked '_I'm fine. It's Alice I'm worried about. She fell off the edge of the cliff. I can't see her. Get Jacob._' Leah ran out from the woods '_we don't need him. She doesn't need any help. She's already dead._ _She doesn't need air._' I gave Leah the look. _'If she hit one of those rocks, she could be hurt. If you don't go I'll find her myself. Esme's in enough pain right now. I can't let her loose her daughter too_.' I ran to the woods and phased back to human , clothed, and ran Into the water calling "AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEE!" "ALICE!" I swam forever it seemed when I saw her head pop above water then hit a rock and sink "ALLLICEE" I screamed and dove down for her. I grabbed her shirt at the last moment "gotcha!" I carried her back to land. Her hand and arm had a million tiny cracks in it. "Oh, damn." I said inspecting it gently. I took the dry shirt I had left on the coast and warped it round her arm hoping that would cushion any more breaks. I took out my phone and called Emmett's number. He picked up on the first ring. I spoke first. "Alice, Lapush cliff. Get over here asap." I hung up. He was there in under two minutes.

**emmett**

I arrived at Lapush as soon as I got Seth's call. What the hell was Alice thinking?! Was she trying to kill herself? Did she miss jasper that much, that shed be willing to die? As soon as I got there I saw Seth trying to protect the lifelessly still body of my tiny sister. The cracks went all the way from her finger tips to her elbow. I picked up her damaged arm and started spreading the venom. "I think we should take her home." I suggested making sure she was safe from farther harm in my arms. "Yeah." Seth agreed. "She'll be safer if nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

What would you do 3

**alice**

I woke up to Emmett staring down at me "Emmett... What happened? Why do I feel hungover? Oh god, did we play the drinking game again?" He chuckled "no, we're sober. You fell off the cliff in Lapush. Are you okay?" He said looking worriedly at me "I think I'm fine." I told him. I saw Jacob and the pack emerge from the woods "is she okay?" I heard Seth ask "I'm good." I said lightly the pack came through the door. Jacob came over to me and crouched down. "Your quite a fighter, Alice." Jacob said chuckling, I smiled "I know." I said sitting up and coughing up a bit of water. Embry offered his hand to help me up. I took it. Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders "aye, hands off my little sister." He said jokingly they all laughed. "Where's Esme?" I asked "dose she know?" Edward came down the stairs. "She knows. And Alice-" I cut him off "I know. Edward. You don't have to lecture me. And besides, I didn't jump. I fell." Edward was mad at me. No doubt about that. It wasn't my fault I fell.

Later

I kept going in and out of consciousness. I wasn't sure why. Carlisle would have known what to do. God I missed him. I wish I could have done things differently. Emmett knocked on the door I waved him in. He sat on the foot of the bed. He hadn't cracked a joke in a month. I crawled over to him and through my arms around him he put his face in my neck "I miss her so much." He said sadly. I stroked his hair. "Me too emmett. Me too" I sighed. "I can't do this." He looked up at me "what?" I looked down at him. "Live with out him." This time it was him who took my hand. "Be strong pixie." He smiled at me. I laid my head on his shoulder "emmett, we tried so hard protecting Bella, we forgot to protect our own mates. I'll be honest, it wasn't worth it." At that moment I heard a small gasp I turned to Emmett "oh no." Bella was standing in the doorway "is it true, Alice?" She asked me coldly "Bella I-" she cut me off. "Save it." She said and started to walk away. Emmett stood "I'll be honest Bella. I agree with Alice. I lost my mate, our father, and my best friend. I'm sorry Bella, but your not our other halves so naturally we chose them over you." She left. Emmett sat on the bed with me. "At least Edward is happy." I told Emmett somberly. "Only thing is, I'm not." He said climbing through the window "I miss my happy siblings. My playful pixie" he picked me up and spun me around I smiled a tiny bit. "And my dipshit Joker of a brother bear. Lets go do something together." I paused "it's going to rain later." Emmett grinned "baseball anyone?" I stood. "Wanna see if the wolves wanna play?" Emmett laughed "then we can give them a formal welcome to the ass kicked club." He said laughing I looked at him and ran to hug him "thank god, I thought we'd lost you! You hadn't cracked a joke in a month! " Edward grinned "the pixie is back." He kissed my cheek. For the first time in a month I felt okay. At that moment I was on Emmett's back piggyback style laughing with him. It was amazing what a month of sadness had make me forget. I had forgotten how fun having Emmett as a brother can be.

Emmett carried me all the way downstairs when we saw the unthinkable. Emmett had stopped, I looked around his head to see Bella making out with embry. Edward was behind us. Emmett put me down "you little whore." I said walking over to Bella. "We've sacrificed so much for you and we find this!? I'd still wave jasper and Carlisle and rose if it Weren't for you! I wish we had have listened to rose and jasper! They knew something would go wrong! They were right!" She stood motionless. For whatever reason, my eyes tended to glow a bright blue (link to pics on my profile) my eyes were Definitely glowing Edward had a heart broken expression on his face

EDWARDS POV

I was laughing with Alice and Emmett when Emmett stopped on the stairs Alice poked her head out around Emmett's. he let her down. She stormed over to her when I saw Bella, my Bella. Making out with. Embry? What? I was frozen. "You little whore." I heard Alice say when Alice finished all I could say was "Bella... Why?"

Alices pov

I was to angry to deal with Bella's shit right now. I walked up the stairs Emmett followed close behind "I should just kill her. Kill her right now. All the shit we've done... All the times we risked our life. We could have just let James have her. Then we wouldn't have had to deal with Victoria, Riley, and Bree, and all those others would still be alive and human, safe at home with there parents..." I said to Emmett. I sighed. "I need a hug." I opened my arms. He hugged me grinning "your the best big brother i could have ever wished for. If you had have gotten killed, I don't think I could have lived on."


	4. Chapter 4

Life with out 4

Alice

It was odd, I was really warming up to Emmett, like more than I wanted to. Was it possible that I was falling for him? No. Of course not. He was my brother. My heart belonged to jasper. No one else could have it. But. . . Jasper would want me to be happy right? No. Idiotic brain. I was Jasper's he was Rosalie's. dead or alive, we stayed with those mates. No matter what. . . But, forever was a long time. Especially to be alone. No, I would never love anyone like I loved jasper. Never. Never in a million years. . . Okay maybe in a thousand. . . A hundred would be long enough, um I'll give it ten. . . Or just one. I groaned out of frustration and covered my face with a pillow as I fell back. Seth crawled through the window "heyyyy Alice." He said cheerfully. "Go away. . ." I whined "I'm to confused to be around another living creature." He sat next to me. He sighed. "Alice, get dressed. We're going shopping. You need to get your mind off this." He told me. I shook my head "I don't wanna..." I said muffled. "Alice Cullen dosen't want to go shopping? Omigawd. This is worse than I realized. ESME!" He yelled out. She was up in a flash. "What's wrong?" She asked "Alice just said she dosen't want to go shopping. This is worse than I realized." Esme almost fainted. She walked over to Me. "Oh, honey." She said taking me in her arms. She stroked my hair. "Ali, go shopping, you'll feel better." I shook my head. "I'm not in the mood, but thank you Seth." I said muffled again. Esme picked me up. "Ali, get dressed. You're going shopping." She told me. I shook my head. "Noooooo." I whined in protest. "Go, or you're grounded." She told me firmly. She took a quick look around and snatched a photo album. "Go, or no looking at pictures." She said crossing her arms knowing that was the only thing I ever did anymore. "Also, part of the grounding will be that. . . You have to hunt everyday. Watch at least 4 hours of tv a day and spend 5 hours on the computer. . ." She said. I sighed. "Yes ma'am." I said somberly and sat up. I caught a glance of my self in the mirror as I walked into my bathroom. "Ew. Ew. Ew. Is that what I really look like?" I asked lowly my hair was knotted from my neglect towards it. I walked over to the shower. Vampires didn't require showers, but it worked wonders when trying to stall. I turned the water on and waited for it to warm up, I tried to brush out my hair a little bit, it wouldn't work. I sighed, defeated. There was a door in my bathroom that lead me into my closet. I walked in and took a pair of jeans, a white blouse, a black tank top, and one of Jasper's hoodies off the rack. I held he hoodie to my chest taking in the sent and smiling. I walked back into the bathroom. I got my shower and brushed out my hair, which cooperated once I put conditioner in it, and got dressed I pulled the hoodie over the jeans, it fell to my knees. I looked in the full length mirror at myself, and walked out deciding not to give myself time to find a flaw. When I finally walked out, Seth was texting someone. When he looked up, he smiled "you look pretty Alice." He said and hugged me. "Before we go shopping, can we go somewhere else for a bit?" I asked him hopefully. "Sure." He replied. I smiled "be right back." I jumped out the window and went to the garden. I picked the four prettiest roses. One was coral, one red, and one white, one was lavender. I ran out to the clearing where I'd lost my father, soulmate, and sister. I laid the white one on where Carlisle laid, he got the white one because he never slipped up once, not even as a newborn. Rose got the red one because the red was a perfect rose, like she was the perfect sister. I laid the coral and lavender ones where jasper laid because the coral, meant pride or 'I'm proud of you'. The lavender meant Deep Adoration,and smelled the best. I almost thought I heard Jasper's voice I looked back even though I knew I wouldn't see him. "wonderful, I'm insane again." I said to myself quietly. I heard a voice that matched what Jasper's once had call my name. I tried to ignore it, knowing it wasn't real. I shook my head and headed back home. The voice kept calling me. I gave up and looked around. Nothing. "She can't see us idiot!" I heard something that sounded like Rosalie's voice. "MOM!" I screamed and jumped through the window. "What's wrong?" She asked softly "is it possible that ghost are real?" I asked breathing heavily from running "vampires and wear wolfs are. I wouldn't be too shocked if ghost were." Emmett said coming down stairs smirking "you two scared her. You can't just follow someone who thinks you're dead calling they're name." I thought I heard Carlisle's voice say. At that moment everyone looked around frantically. "Alice?" I heard Jasper's voice ask. shit. Shit. Shit. I screamed slightly and tried to run but was frozen in confusion. "Do you guys hear it too?" I asked looking at Esme. She nodded. "Jasper?" I asked feeling my self tearing up. "You can't see me, can you?" He asked. I shook my head. "Ghosts. Even after being legally insane, I never thought ghosts would be real." I felt something touch my hand. "Oh my gosh." I said feeling him squeeze my hand. Rosalie floated to Emmett. They started making out. Figures. Esme threw her arms around Carlisle. I took off Jasper's hoodie and gave it to him. "I can't believe you're here." I said smiling. "Here's the deal" rose began "we have one night. Only tonight. We have an opportunity to change the past. We can't blow it. If we do, we'll continue to be dead. If we do it right, we'll come back to life, but with one catch, we'll be human, and Emmett Cullen, if this works I'm getting a half breed baby before I'm changed again!" She explained to us. I looked at jasper and got an idea. I ran upstairs and brought down his contacts he wore as a vampire to look more human, some hair dye and some foundation. I think he understood. "Close your eyes." I said smiling he did so as I started coloring him in. About 5 bottles of foundation later, I could see his face. I dyed his ghost hair and smiled hugely I put in his contacts and smiled. "It's not normal, but at least I can see you." I said smiling I kissed his invisible lips then grinned. "Let's go to the past." I said smiling. a portal opened up. We all went in but then I screamed "wait!" They all looked at me. "Instead of refighting the volturi, lets go back to the day of the baseball game, and make sure Bella dosen't go with us. Then we know we'll all live."


	5. Chapter 5

Haunted 5

Alice

"Ghost, so they're really real?" I asked jasper again. He nodded. "Never would I ever have guessed." I admitted. We were back to the past. March 23, 2008. Jasper washed off the makeup since he was visible again. "It's all up to Edward." I told him sitting next to jasper on the bed. "I missed you so much." I told him. He kissed my cheek. "I love you." I told him. I hadn't taken in account for the past us. They came into their room. Our eyes met our counterparts. The past me screamed, and the past jasper took past Alice into his arms. "We come in peace?" The current Jasper spoke. I sighed and shook my head. "No, jasper. We're from the future, we're not aliens." I said as I facepalmed. The past jasper laughed a little. I looked to my jasper. "Your hair looks better now." I commented. The past Edward ran up. "Alice whats- oh my gosh. . There's freaking two of you. . ." He said in an annoyed tone. "Edward, whatever you do. Bella can not come with you to play baseball. Also, I'm from the future. She cheats on you with embry." I told him. "She's not worth it, also, if she goes, James attacks, we kill him, then jasper attacks Bella at her birthday because she got a paper cut. We all left, you ignored us, and that's when she met embry. Laurent attacked her, but the wolfs killed him. Then you went to the volturi, which is when the volturi meet bella, we saved your ass, then Victoria created a newborn army, we killed all of them. Then you and Bella have a half vampire half human baby, who got mistook for an immortal child, the volturi came, and then in that battle, Carlisle, rose, and jasper all died. That's why we're here. To change the past." I told him. He looked at me in disbelief. "Read my mind. I have all the memories right here." I told him as I played my memories for him of everything happening. My heart broke again seeing Esme's face and Carlisle and jasper. Edward's did too. I realized that Jasper was stroking my hair. "Now you see that rose and jasper were right about her." I told him. He nodded. "It's up to you." I told him. He nodded once. The portal reopened and once again, everything was back to normal. I was Re guaranteed immortality with jasper. Everything went back to normal.

Epilogue

"Jasper!" I called running down stairs. We were home alone. The others were off hunting. He looked up from his book. "Yeah, Ali?" He asked. I sat next to him on the couch. "I think I'm pregnant." I said smiling. "But, we're vampires. Is that even possible?" He asked. I put my hands on my still small stomach smiling. "Maybe." I told him as he placed his hand on my stomach. His hand was almost he size of my entire stomach. "I can almost feel them." He told me. "May I?" He asked I nodded as I exposed my bare stomach as he replaced his hand. "Yeah, I can defiantly feel them." He said smiling. "Are they happy?" I asked softly. He nodded. "They love us already." I smiled happily. "I think they like your voice." He told me smiling. The rest of the night was spent doing what any good parent would. Obsessing over the baby, or babies, and wondering if they could hear us. "We love you." I said happily. I felt a small kick. My excitement was growing. (See a little suprize for further)


End file.
